dragcavefandomcom-20200222-history
Snow Wars
"Snow Wars" was Dragon Cave's Christmas event in 2013. Along with this, TJ09 allowed players to have no limit on the amount of older holiday dragons from previous years (excluding this year's Christmas dragon). When in the Snow Wars page, players had the option to build/repair their forts, or to attack other player's forts. You could select a target and choose your attack strength (Loose Snow, Packed Snow, and Icicles). As players attacked other player's snow forts and other players attacked them, the players would level up, increasing their snow accumulation and unlocking new items. The page also stated that players who reached maximum level would be entered into a holiday raffle. On December 27, 2013, TJ added 25 more levels and almost doubled the amount of items to unlock. Contributors Coding - TJ09 Organizer - Sif Badges - Marrionetta Small winter cave drawing - Nakase Medal Badge The medal badges were made by Marrionetta. The badge linking to your fort holiday event from your scroll is initially bronze, but once you reach level 15, the badge turns silver and when reacing level 25 the badge turns gold. Bug: During the event, the badge only changed if you reached level 15 or 25 by attacking someone, not by being attacked. This was fixed before the end of the event. (official statement from TJ09) Guide Source: "WARS - Knowledge sharing and unofficial FAQ" compiled by user Bugzilla. Show/Hide Content How do I gain more snow? *With a basic snow fort, you automatically get 1 unit of snow per hour. You do not have to do anything special to receive it: it will automatically be credited to you every hour. *As you gain more experience and your fort levels up, the rate of accumulation will be increased so you will get more snow every hour. *If you are inactive for more than three hours, the rate of accumulation will be halved until you are active again. How do I level up? *As you gain more experience, your fort gains some levels. This allows you to gain more snow per hour and also unlocks new types of buildings. *See the table below for details. How do I gain more experience? *You gain experience by attacking other players or being attacked by them. *If your snow fort is destroyed by the attacks, then you and your attackers will not gain experience anymore, until you repair your fort. *If you throw the last snowball that destroys another player's fort, you gain a bonus of 2 exp (so you get 3 exp instead of 1 for loose snow). However, you do not get a bonus if the other player has a much lower level than yours (official statement from TJ09) Levels - Snow per Hour - Item Unlock Show/Hide Level Table Once you reach the maximum level (25 50), you can still collect snow, attack other players and be attacked. But you will no longer have the "Exp. to next level" line, as there is no next level. It does not seem to be possible to gain more than 98 323 experience points. Repair costs Once your snow fort is damaged or completely destroyed, you can repair it. The more damage your fort takes, the more it will cost you to repair it, up to 10 units of snow. Once you reach the maximum cost of 10 units of snow, it does not matter if your fort takes additional damage or is completely destroyed: it will still cost 10 units of snow to repair it. Fort Resources Base Buildings & Decoration Hover your cursor over the buildings and decorations to see the stats of the item. Show/Hide Buildings & Decorations Broken Buildings & Decoration Show/Hide Broken Buildings & Decoration Credits Trivia *The large ice keep description has a typo in it: It spells opulence as opulance. *The Ice Spikes description refers to the Occupational Safety and Health Administration, which would probably not allow the spikes to be put out there. *The pink banner with a rooster on it's description refers to the popularized fact that dragon cave has chickens but no roosters. *The snow dragon's description references Frosty the Snowman who was brought to life by a magical top hat. *The description for the short trees refers to Leetle Trees, a joke 'dragon'. *For the Gargoyle sculpture, Idol of Durand is an ability from the video game League of Legends. *The dyed snow wall description refers to yellow snow often indicating that someone or something had urinated on it. *The square ice corner pieces have a MSPA reference, in which you 'fondly regard crenellations' Category:Christmas Category:Holiday Category:Events Category:Aangs-sister Category:Birdzgoboom Category:Corteo Category:Dolphinsong Category:Fiona BlueFire Category:Hawaiianbabidoll Category:Hot on Fire Category:Imbecamiel Category:JOTB Category:Lythiaren Category:Marrionetta Category:Mysfytt Category:Nakase Category:Odeen Category:Sif Category:Tikigurl91 Category:TJ09 Category:Verridith Category:Wynni Category:Snow Wars - 2013